


The Leopard and His Lover

by StarLight_Massacre



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Massacre/pseuds/StarLight_Massacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry shows his little wereleopard exactly how fun dining room chairs can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leopard and His Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Author: StarLight Massacre
> 
> Title: The Leopard and His Lover
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> Warning: Slash, scenes of a sexual nature, language, PWP.
> 
> Pairing: HarryNathaniel.
> 
> Anita Blake/Harry Potter crossover.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter; all rights go to J. K. Rowling and Laurell K. Hamilton respectively. I make no money for this piece of fictional writing.

The Leopard and His Lover.

 

Harry carried Nathaniel over to the kitchen table of their shared house and sat down with Nathaniel still in his lap. He leant back in the chair and held it in place just as it was about to tip backwards, he held the chair steady and used magic to keep the chair in place.

Nathaniel was confused; shouldn’t Harry have carried him to the bedroom? Didn’t Harry want to fuck him, or was he getting too boring for the brunet?

Yet Harry continued to suck and bite on his neck, his hands were unfastening Nathaniel’s shirt buttons as his fingertips teased his already hardened nipples.

 

“Ha…Harry?” He tried to ask why they were not going to the bedroom, but Harry’s tongue flicking his ear had him moaning and rubbing himself against Harry’s firm, strong body.

 

“Hush love, forget everything and just let me please you.” Harry’s low husky voice sent shivers down his spine and straight to his already painfully erect cock.

 

Harry grabbed Nathaniel’s arse and pulled him flush against his body ravaging the auburn haired leopard’s mouth with his tongue. Nate moaned and writhed against Harry, their clothed erections rubbing together causing blissful friction. The brunet broke the kiss with a deep moan and attached his lips to Nathaniel’s collarbone, his fingers working on the fastenings of Nathaniel’s trousers.

 

“Ah…Harry! More please more!” Nathaniel begged shamelessly as Harry took his trousers and boxers off together.

 

Harry chuckled and pulled Nathaniel right up to sit on his chest, his erection just centimetres from Harry’s mouth.

 

“As you wish, my love.” Harry said, his breath ghosting Nathaniel’s cock and making him gasp.

 

Harry’s tongue met the head of Nathaniel’s cock and the leopard whimpered and gripped Harry’s shoulders tightly.

The brunet’s tongue left a trail of heat as it ran the length of the hard flesh, before moving back up to the tip.

 

“Harry! Harry please!”

 

Harry just smirked and pulled Nathaniel up further, taking the leopard’s cock all the way down his throat.

Nate screamed and arched his back trying to push his cock further down Harry’s throat. He attempted to rock his hips, but Harry’s grip on them was too strong.

The brunet hummed around his mouthful and started pulling back to the tip, massaging his lover’s cock with his tongue as he went.

Nathaniel’s breathing was shallow and erratic; he couldn’t breathe past the ministrations Harry was placing on his body!

He moaned, whimpered, panted and bucked, his heart beating faster and his breathing coming just a bit quicker with every strong suck from Harry’s mouth, with every flick his lover’s tongue gave his tip, after every bob of his head and every single hum and moan when Nathaniel was buried in the back of his throat.

It built up and up, before Nathaniel just couldn’t take anymore and he released his passion down his lover’s throat screaming Harry’s name as he did so.

Harry swallowed every drop of his lover’s seed before sliding Nathaniel down his body and cuddled him against his chest, placing soothing kisses to his, not-so-perfect, auburn hair.

 

“You alright, love?” He asked when Nathaniel failed to make a sound.

 

“Ye…yeah, I’m okay.” He panted out, still trying to get his breath back.

 

“I hope you’re not spent already, I have many more plans for you tonight.”

 

Nathaniel looked up in disbelief. “There is no way that you can top what you just did.”

 

Harry smirked devilishly.

 

“Would you like me to prove it to you?” He asked in a low lusty voice.

 

Nate’s pupils dilated as his cock twitched in interest. He couldn’t answer coherently so he just nodded his head slightly, his lilac eyes never leaving Harry’s emerald orbs.

 

Harry’s smirk widened. “Well if you insist Nathaniel.”

 

Harry’s fingers went to his own buttoned up shirt, it was then that Nathaniel realised that Harry was still fully dressed, he felt stupid for forgetting something as important as undressing his lover, he had never forgotten to undress a lover before. His face flushed and he bent his head.

Harry placed two fingers under his chin and lifted his head gently; he placed a comforting kiss to the full lips of his lover’s mouth.

 

“What’s the matter, Nathaniel love?”

 

“I…I forgot to undress you.” He mumbled as his face flushed a darker red.

 

Much to his surprise, Harry just chuckled.

 

“Are you meaning to tell me that my blow job was so mind blowing you forgot that I was fully dressed? That must have been one hell of an explosive orgasm you experienced.”

 

Nathaniel smiled and kissed the smiling mouth of his lover, Harry always knew what to say to make him feel better.

Harry threw his shirt over his shoulder and pulled off the tee shirt he always wore underneath his uniform, he knew it drove Nathaniel mad because it took longer to undress him and in a state of sexual need, it wasn’t always appreciated.

He pulled Nathaniel to his bare chest and kissed him thoroughly, he couldn’t have Nate going limp because he was too busy undressing to keep the fire kindled.

The leopard bucked his hips against Harry’s and Harry answered with a thrust and a groan.

 

“Please, please take off your pants.” Nathaniel groaned, his eyes shadowed to burning lavender.

 

Harry chuckled at his little lover; Nathaniel was getting more demanding, more daring, more bold. He complied with Nathaniel’s wishes and slid his trousers and boxers from his body, unleashing his arousal as he did so. He always loved the look on Nathaniel’s face when he saw Harry’s erection, it was a mix of awe, shock and disbelief, even after all this time he always had this expression on his face when he came into contact with his cock.

 

“One would have thought you would have gotten over the shock by now Nathaniel, after all we have been going out for quite some time now.”

 

“It…it’s just so big and thick, every time I see it I can’t help but think how in the hell am I going to fit that inside me.”

 

Harry laughed and pulled Nate down for a kiss.

 

“I’m sure we won’t have any problems, love.” He whispered into the leopard’s ear giving the shell a teasing lick for good measure.

 

“N…no, no problems.” Nate agreed breathlessly.

 

Harry chuckled and bit his earlobe. Nathaniel moaned and pushed his hips into Harry’s.

 

“Please!” The leopard begged, unsure for what it was he was actually begging for, but Harry seemed to know, Harry always knew.

 

“Do you know what this is love?” Harry asked holding up a blue glass jar.

 

Nathaniel’s eyes widened and his cock throbbed as he eyed the little blue jar, he knew exactly what that jar contained and he knew exactly how Harry planned to use its contents.

 

“Harry…?”

 

Nathaniel once again tried to ask why they were not doing this in the bedroom, but he cut off abruptly when Harry claimed his tongue and started sucking on it. He moaned and writhed constantly against Harry’s body and effectively forgot where he was.

The feeling of Harry’s hard, hot cock throbbing against his own was throwing him out of sorts. He kept his body sliding over Harry’s and the intense heat increased to an almost unbearable level.

The hot heat was punctured by one of Harry’s cool, lubricated fingertips circling his entrance.

 

“Oh! Oh Harry!”

 

Nathaniel tried to push back on the finger, but Harry had encircled his waist and was holding him in his tight, strong grip. 

Harry added gentle pressure, but not enough to breach him.

 

“Please Harry! Please!”

 

If his Pard saw him now they would have been shocked by the way he was shamelessly begging the brunet, especially after Anita had made him ‘stronger’ but Nathaniel could never bring himself to care, his body was a multitude of buttons and Harry knew exactly how to press them, this was what he had really wanted, not what Anita was doing with him.

The urgent sucking on his neck, the slowly circling finger, the caresses to his hip. It was driving him to a point of incoherency, he wanted…no, he _needed_ Harry. Needed him more than he needed the air to breathe and he wasn’t exactly getting a lot of air at the moment.

 

“Patience love, there is no need to rush this, I want you relaxed and comfortable.”

 

“Damn the patience! I am relaxed, I am comfortable and I want you inside of me now!”

 

Harry kissed him fiercely and swallowed Nathaniel’s cry of pleasure as he pushed his finger straight into Nate’s unresisting body. That was the most demanding his leopard had been yet, Harry was so proud.

Nathaniel tired fiercely to push back onto the finger that was slowly massaging his insides, but Harry’s grip on his hips was iron and no matter what he did he could not get that iron to bend.

 

“Ha…Ha…Harry!”

 

Harry slid his hand up his back and gripped instead at the hair on the back of Nathaniel’s head pulling him into a bruising kiss. With his hips free Nathaniel could rub more insistently against his lover, unfortunately for him the grip on his hair prevented him from pushing back on that tortuous finger.

Harry crooked his finger inside of the leopard and using the tip of said finger he stimulated Nathaniel’s prostate.

 

“Ahh…ahh! Ha…Harry!” He moaned brokenly as he writhed in Harry’s grip, before collapsing down onto Harry’s chest, panting and writhing against the tanned skin.

 

Harry held him tightly and added a second finger, Nathaniel’s cries picked up a level and he tried once again to push back on those wonderful fingers.

The brunet massaged every inch of the smooth, velvety channel that surrounded his fingers, he stretched and prepared his lover and made said lover an incoherent mass of stimulated nerves. Harry’s own body was demanding release, the way Nathaniel was grinding against him made him want to ditch his plans and just pound Nate into the table top, but he didn’t. Instead he pushed Nathaniel down slightly to free his cock whilst maintaining a steady rhythm with his fingers, he was almost certain that his little leopard didn’t have a clue at what day it was let alone that he had just slipped down four inches. With his cock freed Harry found his little blue jar, scooped a mound out of it and coated his cock with the thick, blueberry scented gel, all the while fucking Nathaniel harshly with his fingers.

 

“Harry! Harry, I…I’m gonna…going to…burst!”

 

Harry couldn’t help it; he laughed deeply, how his leopard made him laugh! Nate was panting and groaning and still trying to force himself onto his thrusting fingers, but Nathaniel should have known by now, Harry set the pace and Harry maintained the pace, he loved Nathaniel and he would not have the boy starved of pleasure, but so many people dominated him in his life, this was the one time he would not let someone tell him what to do. Nathaniel was very understanding, he even admitted that he loved being dominated, loved the thrill and pleasure it gave him, craved the restraints and the pleasure mixed with pain. But Harry knew that giving over all dominance to him made Nathaniel frustrated, especially when Harry tortured him like now, when the leopard couldn’t relieve himself, when he couldn’t do anything back and when Harry wanted to do everything at an agonisingly slow pace, like tonight.

 

“Love, turn around.”

 

Harry removed his fingers and helped Nathaniel onto his back. Nathaniel was confused, why did Harry want him on his back? How the hell were they going to fuck like this?

 

“Sit up for me, Nathaniel.”

 

Nate did as Harry had told him too, but he still didn’t understand. Was he being dismissed?

 

“Harry why…?”

 

“Shhh love, it’s okay, just let me please you.” Harry repeated soothingly.

 

Harry lifted Nathaniel’s arse into the air and with one hand guiding his cock and the other guiding his leopard he managed to slowly sheath himself inside his whimpering lover. No matter what they did or what they tried Harry always hurt Nathaniel on the first entry.

 

“I’m sorry Nate, you know I don’t mean to hurt you don’t you?”

 

“Yes…yes I know that, it just hurts so much. I like the burn of it.”

 

“I’m sorry, just think of the pleasure this always brings, we have never tried this position before, I think you’ll like it.”

 

Harry drew little patterns on Nathaniel’s back with one hand whilst his other snaked around and gripped the leopard’s erection and slowly stroked it. These ministrations soon had Nathaniel moaning and whimpering in pleasure.

Nathaniel loved the pain, but when there was no pleasure to go with it, it often overwhelmed him, but Nate craved the pain almost as much as the pleasure, but Harry didn’t like hurting his little lover needlessly.

 

“Harry, please move, please!” He begged trying to move himself, but once again Harry prevented it.

 

“Are you sure you’re ready love? I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”

 

“Yes! Please move, Harry love, please!”

 

“Lie against me first.”

 

“Why…?”

 

“Shhh just let me please you, Nathaniel.”

 

The leopard was so eager to feel Harry move inside of him that he complied, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t confused.

Harry braced his feet on the kitchen table, his legs bent at the knee, he run his hands over Nathaniel’s thighs causing the other boy to moan and melt at the pleasurable feeling. Harry lifted the leopard’s legs up when he reached the back of his knees and Nathaniel felt Harry’s cock slide further inside his body then he ever thought possible, he let out a keening wail and threw his head back against Harry’s chest, feeling Harry’s skin through the sheet of his silky, vanilla scented hair.

 

“You like that? Feels good doesn’t it?” Harry’s voice sounded raw with lust and desire and Nate just wanted to be pounded into the nearest surface.

 

He moaned and tried to move, he didn’t understand why Harry wouldn’t let him move! The brunet just chuckled and placed Nathaniel’s feet over the top of his.

 

“Brace your feet love and bend your knees.”

 

Nathaniel did as he was told, even though he didn’t understand why he was doing these things! But as Harry hugged him to his strong muscled chest, he became aware that the position they were in gave Harry unlimited access to his prostate. His eyes went wide and his cock throbbed in anticipation.

Harry licked the back of his neck and with his hands on Nathaniel’s hips he pulled himself out of his leopard’s tight body and slowly pushed himself back in, he repeated this action until Nathaniel was incoherent, writhing and begging for Harry to fuck him harder and who was he to deny the gorgeous leopard anything he wanted?

Harry pulled out slowly and then shoved himself roughly back into Nate, the leopard arched his back and cried out in pleasure, his body moving seductively in a way that no human body could duplicate.

Harry was unmerciful, his thrusts hard, fast and deep, he plunged into Nathaniel’s hot, tight body over and over, ramming his cock repeatedly into Nate’s prostate with precision accuracy.

Nathaniel thrashed his head from side to side in pleasure, he had never felt like this before, the pleasure he was feeling was unparalleled. He couldn’t do anything, he was paralyzed with pleasure, normally he would be more than willing to move with Harry, meeting his every thrust with one of his own, but now he couldn’t even remember his own name, he just lay on Harry and let him do all of the work.

Harry threw his head back over the chair, and pushed himself harder and faster. He could feel his release building up and he could feel Nathaniel writhing on top of him. Harry’s hand skimmed over Nathaniel’s hip and enclosed around the engorged piece of flesh that was weeping copious amounts of precum and stroked it almost viciously.

Nathaniel wailed and his thrashing increased in intensity, Harry knew his beautiful love was close and increased his pace and applied even more pressure to Nathaniel’s cock as he brought his lover to completion.

 

“Cum for me, Nathaniel love.” He ordered.

 

A pleasure filled scream ripped from Nathaniel’s mouth as he came over his stomach and Harry’s hand. He rode out his orgasm and floated back down to earth as he collapsed bonelessly against Harry’s still thrusting body.

Harry tightened his jaw and clenched his eyes shut as his own orgasm ripped through his body, he gripped Nathaniel’s hips with enough force to bruise them and with a final thrust he released his passion into Nathaniel’s unresponsive form and lay exhausted and drained in the chair. His breathing was ragged and uneven, he swallowed convulsively and after pulling out of Nathaniel, he stood up on shaky, wobbling legs. He clutched his leopard tighter and looked down at his angel’s sleeping face. He kissed the messed up dark auburn hair and stumbled his way to their bedroom, he booted open the door and kicked it closed behind him.

He settled Nathaniel down on their bed before going into the bathroom and wetting a washcloth with warm water, he rung it out and walked back to Nathaniel, washing the sweat and cum from his love’s body gently, Nate started purring deeply and contentedly, it brought a smile to Harry’s face.

He cleaned himself up a lot more roughly and quickly than he had Nathaniel and he threw the washcloth back into the bathroom, right through the open door; a house elf would pick it up later. Harry slipped into bed with Nathaniel and covered the piece of art his lover called a body with the duvet, snuggling up tight with his leopard and softly kissed that beautiful little face everywhere he could lay his lips until Nathaniel smiled broadly and snuggled in tighter.

 

“I’ll always love and protect you, Nathaniel.” Harry whispered gently and soothingly, as he had done so now ever since the first time he had taken Nathaniel to his bed.

 

“I’ll always love and trust you.” Nathaniel whispered back, tucking his head and that full curtain of hair under Harry’s chin and resting his ear over Harry’s heartbeat.

 

“Sleep now, love. I’ll watch over you.”

 

Nathaniel fell asleep quickly and Harry stayed awake for ten more minutes, the amount of time it took for him to unwind and layer up his Occlumency barriers so he could sleep without nightmares or any night time visits. Once done he fell deeply asleep cuddled up with his gorgeous leopard wrapped around him, no space between them, tighter than tight. He thanked the higher order every night that he had Nathaniel; Harry just didn’t know that Nathaniel gave the same prayer night after night after night. 

They had found one another, they had each saved the other and now they both loved one another. Neither could picture a life without the other and they didn’t want to. They had faced hardship, ridicule and scorn from others, but also genuine happiness, blessings and acceptance from most of those that mattered to them, with only a few exceptions. But what did the few matter amongst the many? What truly mattered was that Harry and Nathaniel were blissfully happy with each other and wouldn’t give the other up without one hell of a fight.

They were good for each other, they needed each other, now if only a few certain somebodies would only see that, their lives would be so blissful and happy it would be infectious. They each couldn’t live without the other and absolutely nothing else mattered because you only lived once and neither of them had been really living until they had found the other.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

**Author's Note:**

> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X
> 
> A/N: I love this little one shot. I think Harry and Nathaniel go well together and although I like submissive Harry, I think out of the two, Harry would be the most dominant.  
> Though that could be a challenge, a dominant Nathaniel and a submissive Harry. How it would work I don’t know, but I’d definitely like to see it done. 
> 
> StarLight Massacre. X


End file.
